darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
The Looking Glass Sept Newsletter
November 2010 Edition Let it Snow! Winter is approaching, and members of the Sept are encouraged to make sure we're all ready for the colder months ahead. Extra food and coats will be kept within the Winter Park Safehouse for those that need it. Extra beds are also available for those that don't have a warmer place to stay. See David Green or Emily Porter for other options. Changing of the Guard There have been a few exciting challenges and title claims lately! Here's a summary of completed and pending challenges: * David Green has claimed the position of Beta for the Sept. The Sept as a whole appears to accept this, and he has thus far served well in this role. * Jericho Nichols has offered Chiminage to become a member of the Sept. His terms are to teach David a gift, teach kin of the Sept how to better defend themselves, and to acquire a useful asset for the Sept. He is still working on completing these tasks. * David Green has challenged Dead for the rank Adren. Official terms are still pending. * Lena Doyle, a local artist who works at Alt.Coffee, is kinfolk! Shadow Lord kin, to be exact. She's been newly discovered, and still has much to learn. Please be gentle. Holiday Merriment * Thanksgiving Dinner: A Thanksgiving dinner is being provided at the Safehouse for those who wish to attend. So if you've no other plans, come celebrate what you're thankful for with 'Family'. * Dotsero Orphanage Charity Auction: With Jocelyn Reynard hosting the event, Lena Doyle providing several of the paintings to the auctioned, and Rena Akana arranging the music, this is practically a family event. Come and help support your kin and the orphans! * Christmas: There will also be a Christmas celebration within the Safehouse. If anyone is interested in decorating, feel free to volunteer! Decorating will begin after the Thanksgiving weekend. Warnings Two suspected Black Spiral Dancers have been pestering the kin. One, Stuart, accosted Lena Doyle and was frighted off by Jericho Nichols and police sirens, while the other, Michael, has been sighted by both Jocelyn and Rena. The kin described Michael as definitely lacking in social niceties. It is encouraged that kin not be out alone, especially at night. Find a friend to be with, and make sure you have a ride. Garou, keep a look out for these Spirals... July 2010 Edition Welcome to New Arrivals! Congratulations! You're one of the brave who have come to answer our Sept's call for aid! Either that or one of the clueless that has wandered into town for one of many reasons. Whatever the cause that's drawn you here, rest assured, we're glad you have you, and you're needed! And you've arrived just in time. This month's newsletter focuses on helping you newcomers get settled within the Sept. If you haven't already, it's highly suggested that you check in with one of our leaders. Let them know you're in town and that you smell clean. We've enemies about, and it'd be a shame to mistake you for them... It's Who You Know But who do you check in with, you ask? Well! Here's a few key people that are handy to count among your contacts: * Rommy Akana: He's our Sept Alpha and Warder. Don't let the tribe (Child of Gaia) fool you, he's tough and knows what he's doing. Why else would we put up with a Metis as our leader? (Other than the fact that we just can't afford to be picky right now.) He's also a forest ranger, so you can find him out within the wilderness or at the Ranger Shack. Not sure that he always has his phone on him, but you can leave a message. He'll be glad to know there's visitors around! * David Green: Elder of the Shadow Lords and acting as 'Beta' while Nicholas is out of town. He's a great City contact to know. He's a lawyer, works at Grey Inc, and he knows many, many of the right people, including those in the Media. So, if you don't feel like hiking, then you might want to check in with David and let him know you're about. He can point you in the right direction from there. If you'd trust directions from a Shadow Lord. * Nicholas Grey: Although he's out seeking allies amongst other Septs, Nicholas is someone you'll undoubtedly hear about. This Glass Walker owns Grey Inc, and he's served as Beta of the Sept for the last year or so, watching over the City. He's friendly, if paranoid, and looooves coffee. And hates Aaron. * And then there's the Starcaller. Yes, he's a Bone Gnawer. Yes, he's wolf-born. Yes, he's Cliath. No, we don't know what goes on in his head. But he's the Gatekeeper, and has a disconcerting tendency to just show up places. Check where you sit before you do. Where Everybody Knows Your Name There are a couple safe havens in the city, and we're working on finding more. We're hoping to someday even have a Glade in the Scab, but more on that another time... Here's a couple places where you can go to rest or find aid. Let us know if you find others! * Grey Incorporated: While not all who work at this company are in the know, there are several of the higher ups that are Garou, kin, or allies. Nicholas Grey and David Green are the most obvious among them. There is also Anso Koenig, a mage that, well, knows probably more about us than we'd be comfortable with if he wasn't on our side. The Living Quarters at the top of this building serve as a Safehouse for Walkers. I'm sure other guests would be welcomed in a pinch. * Winter Park: These Condos are owned by a Shadow Lord kin. A pet project of Nicholas and David, this provides safe homes for Garou and kin in the area. David would likely be able to help you out if you're interested in a condo. The basement also serves as a general Safehouse and gathering area for all Garou or kin. Other allies need approval from the higher ups before being allowed here. Support Our Troops We get by with a little help from our friends, right? Here's some easy ways you can lend a hand: * Participate in Bawn Days! Everyone's supposed to do it anyways. Keep in touch with your wolf side and get to know your other Garou. Not to mention, it helps keep our bawn safe! Learn more about Sept history and take part in Rites! Learn new skills, useful for combat or healing! Kin are very welcome, too. Garou, be nice to the kin. * Be a temp Guardian! This is always welcome, and it's honorable. Spend what time you can patrolling the bawn. * Support fine art! Several of our kin and Garou are gifted with artistic talent. Please try to be supportive of them when you can. Jocelyn invites any Family that wishes to her next play, A Doll's House. Just let her know, and she'll cover the ticket expenses. Words of Caution Just a few tips and warnings that will make your life here easier (and hopefully not scare you away): * Yes, we have a truce in place with the vampires here. No, you cannot go start a war. There's too many of them and not enough of you. Besides, we've got other problems for the moment. Let's get rid of the Spirals and Hamilton, build up our Sept, and then maybe we'll talk about those leeches... * Fighting is forbidden in the Caern. It is considered disrespectful. Please refrain from this or frenzies, especially when at Moot. Remember, kin are also allowed at Moot, and we wouldn't want them to get hurt. Plus, an occasional Corax stops by, and you know how they chatter. Wouldn't want such behavior to be the talk of the Changing Breeds, now would we? * Please follow the rules regarding Weaver technology on the bawn. You can carry such items on the bawn, as long as they cause no harm. They are, however, forbidden from the caern. Leave them at the Caern's edge, if you must. This includes Revel items brought to Moot. * Investigate before deciding something is a threat. We have many strange allies nearby. Among them is Wolfmother, a mage that lives with a pack of wolves. She makes her home near the bawn and is often found upon it. Please treat her politely. ...Although you're welcome to keep an eye on her, too. She is, after all, a mage. * Avoid the sewers unless you're Really Sure you're prepared to take them on. Certain vampires make their home down here, and they've left many dangerous traps trying to ward off the Black Spirals. Ah, yes, that's the other reason. The Spirals have been trying to get a foothold in the sewers. Keep an eye out for them at all times. * The Sept Leaders would like to remind you that Aaron is not a nice guy, no matter how nice and charming he acts. He is the Vampire Prince. Approach with caution. (This warning has been approved by Grey Inc) * There have been incidents in which a sniper has used silver bullets to harm Garou and kin. It has not happened recently, but we encourage you to act wisely and keep the veil as well as you can to help prevent further harm. And that's the 411 on the Looking Glass Sept!